


Just a Shot

by rippedpageandpetals



Series: That Old Passport Photograph [1]
Category: Franz Ferdinand (Band)
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Background Poly, Ficlet Collection, Grinding, Kissing, Light Angst, Love Bites, M/M, Marking, Microfic, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippedpageandpetals/pseuds/rippedpageandpetals
Summary: In late 2013 and early 2014, there was a Tumblr called 2seff, which stood for “two sentence evocative Franz fic,” if memory serves. I submitted a couple things to it and have compiled them here for archival purposes with an extra that I didn’t get to send.Rated Mature mostly just to err on the side of caution.





	Just a Shot

Alex whimpered as Bob’s grinding hips pinned him against the wall.

“Still think you’re in control here?”

*

Bob was one of very few people who Alex could share a bed with and actually sleep well.

He doesn’t sleep much anymore.

*

Alex panted, “Just this once?”

Bob nodded faintly before Alex captured his lips again.

*

Nick’s favorite spot to mark was the crook of Bob’s neck, sometimes his hipbone.

The ever-present bruises served as a reminder to the others of just who belonged to whom.


End file.
